With the many advances in the computer field today, many devices are becoming computerized that in the past were not computerized. For example, electronic organizers and hand-held computers are now available to the general consumer. In the future, it is expected that many household items, including appliances, will utilize computer technology to provide the consumer with smart or intelligent devices.
As smart device technology is still in its early stages, there is a need for new intelligent devices that assist the user in day-to-day activities.